Second Best
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Cat likes a boy, Jade likes Cat, Tori likes Jade and Jade just wants some comfort. Rated T. One-Shot. Tumblr Request.


**Cat likes a boy, Jade likes Cat, Tori likes Jade and Jade just wants some comfort. Rated T. One-Shot. Tumblr Request.**

I'd always thought of myself as the person who would be the first choice, I'd never settle for being a rebound or the option for when someone couldn't have the person they wanted, but she was always an exception to all of my rules. She always would be.

So when she called me at 8 pm on Friday when Cat was out on a date with some guy she hardly knew I didn't even second guess my attempts at getting all dolled up for her. I'd spent the last hour fixing my hair so it was perfect, applying just the right amount of make-up and looking for the best outfit I could come up with.

I'd found the perfect outfit for going out tonight, like I knew we would. A bright pink spaghetti strap cotton dress that fell just above my knee. It was light enough for being out side and casual enough to not look like I was expecting anything. I pulled a white jean jacket on over it and slipped on some nude peep-toe heels. I slipped a flower ring with nude jewels to match onto my fingers before putting in my dangling earrings just as the phone rang.

I leaned forward, counted to five and answered, "hey."

"Be ready in five minutes." She growled and hung up. I tucked my phone into my jacket pocket. I found a drop layer necklace while I waited and reapplied my lip gloss. I stood in front of my mirror, analyzing my appearance until I decided I needed something else. I found a slim tan decorative belt with a bow on the front of it that matched my shoes and put it around my waist. That was better.

I went downstairs once I was done, grabbing my house keys and jamming them into my pocket as well, "Mom! Going out to Nozu for Karaoke and Sushi with the gang!" I yelled when she wasn't in the living room.

"Don't stay out too late!" she yelled from the back patio. I pulled the front door open and stepped out just as Jade pulled into the driveway.

"I'll call if plans change, I should be home tonight!" and then I pull the door shut and lock it, heading down to Jade's waiting car. I yank the door open and slide in, pulling it shut behind me. I cross my legs and pull on my seatbelt. Jade doesn't say anything, "where to?"

"Movies." She grunts, backing out of the driveway.

"Kay." I glance at her. She's in a simple cotton black dress I'm sure she's worn to school a few times. Her shoulders are bare and her dark curls roll across them and down her chest in large loops. Her make up isn't as harsh as it is at school. Her legs are lacking their normal fishnet stockings. They're completely bare to her ankles where her black boots start.

She catches my eye when I get back to checking on her face and looks away as soon as I meet her gaze, "your dress is pink." She comments.

"Yeah." I mumble, feeling like I shouldn't have picked this dress.

"I like it." She says, I perk up, sitting up a little bit. She doesn't say anything else to me until she pulls up at the theater, "We're going to see Rise of the Guardians." She says after checking her phone. I didn't comment, "I'll pay." I remained silent as I stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

So maybe I was willing to go out with her because I was in love with her, but that didn't mean I'd be happy being her 'date' while she stalked Cat, who she had the biggest crush on ever. It was pathetic, really, what Jade West could be reduced to by a simple crush. But then again, here I was, following her like a helpless puppy.

She bought me popcorn and snow caps and a drink for us to share. We sat down rows away from Cat, I could see her ruby hair as she leaned against some guy, her laugh carried back to us at random points during the movie. Jade pretty much ignored me, which I didn't care about.

We left two minutes before the movie ended to wander around outside so it could look like we were coming from a different movie. When Cat came out, however, she didn't even notice Jade. I sighed and walked up to her, grabbing her hand and tugging her along behind me.

After we lost Cat and her date Jade drove us back to her beach front house, pulling into her garage. I got out before she did, making myself at home as I walked in through her laundry room, into her kitchen and then into her living room. I shrugged off my jacket, grabbed my phone and texted my mom that I was staying a bit late and catching a movie with the gang. She texted back to have fun.

Jade finally stomped in behind me, "Can we go down to the beach?" I asked, kicking off my shoes. She glanced at me, eyes roving over my body in search of something, what it was I don't know, and then nodded, kicking off her heels as well. Large blanket in hand we walked out her back door and moved down the beach to a semi-secluded spot. I tossed the blanket out and laid down on my back, burring my toes in the sand happily.

Jade sat down beside me, and her rant began. I listened attentively and said the right things, slowly pulling her down until she was resting on her stomach next to me, propped up on her elbows, "I don't understand why she doesn't like me." I never respond when she says this, I feel like someone not liking me would probably leave me better off than what Jade was to me.

I reached out and touched her face softly. Maybe this was worth it though, being this close with her, getting to touch her, getting to be there for her. I got more of her than I would with a traditional relationship, but at the same time I got less, too, "I'm sorry, Jade." I whisper.

She looks down at me, her lips hovering inches from mine. She closes her eyes before she kisses me, she always does. I know she usually pretends I'm Cat, not Tori, and sometimes I pretend she likes me, not Cat. This relationship is all pretend and I can act like it doesn't hurt me.

Her lips are soft, her mouth hot. Her fingers ghost up my legs and under my dress, toying with the fabric of my panties while my hands tangle in her hair and I savor this moment in time. But she always pulls back, always opens her eyes. She always realizes I'm not Cat. And then she gets rough. She kisses me forcefully, pinning me against the blanket and crawls over me, her knee between my legs pressing hard, "beg me, Tori." She whispers.

I do. I always do. I need this, I crave this. I don't care.

I'd like to say that by the end of the night we end up cuddled together and I stay over, but that never happens. We do always end up in her bed, tangled together, sleeping for a little bit after. But she always remembers to make me leave.

Tonight, I do so without her asking. She's lying in her bed, a blissfully serene look on her face, completely naked with the sheets twisted between those long pale legs. She's nearly asleep. I grab my dress and shimmy into it, watching her sleep in the mirror while I fix my hair.

She's asleep now; I watch her chest move slowly up and down. My heart hurts. It always does, "Tori…" she whispers in her sleep, I freeze, "why are you still here?" I guess she wasn't asleep.

"I'm leaving." I whisper.

"Good." She grunts.

"Fuck you."

"Already did, now get out." She mumbles. Her eyes are open now, and she can see me crying in the reflection of her mirror for a split second before I run from her room, down the stairs and into the living room. I grab my jacket as I run out, slamming her door behind me.

Like always Andre is parked out front, waiting for me. I text my mom that I'm crashing at Cat's and text Cat to cover for me, not telling her why, and then I crawl into Andre's backseat and curl up in a helpless ball, "Tori…do you want to stop for ice cream?"

"No." I murmur almost inaudibly. I burry my face in the crook of my arm.


End file.
